


I miss you

by NatCY



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCY/pseuds/NatCY





	I miss you

i miss you everyday. i know i dont show it as much as you do but gosh i think about you everyday. i check my phone every ten minutes to see if i got a text from you. i ask some random question when it gets too late because i know you wouldnt text me. pathetic isnt it. weve been dating for eight months and i still want you to text me. sometimes youd post playing some video game. to think id be jealous of a video game. im so jealous of your friends. imagine talking to you on discord for hours on end. i wanna be them. i wanna be as funny as them. i know you hate questions but i just wanna keep talking. i never want you to have a reason to hang up. gosh you mean the world to me. i want you to find someone that can look into your eyes when saying sorry. i want you to find someone who can be serious and not have laughter as a defense mechanism. i know you get offended by that. i want you to find someone that loves you as much as you think is infinite. i want to find someone who picks you over their own dreams. i want you to find someone whos not afraid of love, of commitment. i want you to find someone so much better. I care so much. I want you to be happy so so much. I lost the present you gave me. I know it was expensive but i didnt mean too. I swear. i always put it in a box when i get home. I check it everyday. but it disappeared. i still check everyday to see if it will pop up but it never does. i never want to be a bother to you gosh i love you i really do. i know you dont believe it but i do. i know you call me boring and im sorry. im sorry i dont play video games. i want you to find someone who does. i want you to find someone whos into the same things as you because you deserve so much more than me.


End file.
